Special
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: A scene that should've taken place during 'Casper and the Scare School'. You oughta watch the movie if u haven't. This concerns the fact that Casper's uncles really do care.


Title: Special

Summary: A scene which should have happened in 'Casper and the Scare School'. Casper has a conversation with his uncles and learns that he's their special little ghost even through all they put him through. Casper also learns that love's not all rainbows and roses.

Genre: Family/Angst

Rated: K for mentioning of alcohol

A/N: If no one's seen the movie, you'd better watch it. I think it's cool

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casper smoothed out the dog-eared photograph of his uncles before clutching it tight to his chest. He loved them. Believe or not, he pitied them. They were wasting their afterlives away with drinking and scaring the heck out of everyone. He wished they would quit this worthless lifestyle of theirs. Sure, they tortured him and made him wait on them hand and tail point but he was concerned. He doesn't blame them one bit. Besides they weren't raised right either. Casper's granddaddy was a corrupt spitfire who jacked off at bars and casinos. He did nothing but gambled his life, his money…even his humble abode. He would return home with sparks of fire in his icy pupils, pull out a cowhide whip and crack it threateningly on a nearby table. How'd he learn all of this? Even though Casper detested eavesdropping, he couldn't help but listen in on his uncles' sobbing about him leaving. They sincerely missed him and not only because there was no one else to keep the mansion in disarray. They did love him. They just didn't show it. But why? That was the question here. Sighing, he slid the photo back under his pillowcase and flopped down on it, staring at the ceiling.

He couldn't sleep. Too many enquiries whirled in his head. He needed answers and he needed them now! Why were they suddenly acting all sentimental with him? Why do they always torture him before? Why aren't they jumping for joy because he was leaving? Why don't they tell him outright that they love him? Why all this secrecy? Grunting in frustration, he sat up and began thumbing through a storybook about orphaned children. He flung it away. Scratch that! He started scribbling mindless notes on a pad of paper to pass the time and to stop him from going loco over these mind-numbing questions. He was startled by the doorknob of his room turning. His eldest uncle, Stretch, floated in. Usually Casper would panic whenever Stretch flew in due to the fact Stretch was the kind of ghost you wouldn't want to mess with. Unless you want to learn what the definition of fear really is. But today, the normally hot-headed ghost wasn't at all threatening. Instead, he looked rather fatigued and let down.

His striking violet eyes were bloodshot and moist. Casper wondered how many boxes of Kleenex it must have took to ease their sadness. He floated of the bed and plopped himself beside his uncle. "You guys doing alright?" He asked, hoping they were so that won't start doing something afterlife threatening. "We're fine. Casper, we want a word with you." Casper blinked. When his uncles used his given name, they meant serious business. His uncles rarely held family meetings unless it was severely important. Casper had a hunch this issue was. Together, they both levitated down a mold-infested staircase before seating themselves on the settee. His other younger uncles, Stinky and Fatso, were seated on the armchairs. Their piercing golden eyes were also tear-streaked. Casper had never seen his uncles cry before. Particularly not over him. Stretch, his hands clasped tightly in his lap, cleared his throat.

"Listen, Casper. We know you're going to leave in 2 days time. So…" the older ghost hesitated. Stinky took that as a cue to continue. "We wanted you to know why we always torture you." Casper blinked rapidly. The answer was located in a matter of approximately 10 minutes. This was definitely a world record. Fatso spoke up. "You see, we always did love you. We treated like you were ours when your daddy died. We were afraid, Casper. We didn't want to open our hearts." Usually Casper would roll his eyes when his youngest uncle spewed out copyrighted sayings from the soaps he watches but tonight he didn't. They were afraid. Stretch often boasted about the Ghostly Trio not being afraid of anything. But they were afraid of love. What the hell?! Casper piped up in a voice of forced calmness. "You guys are afraid of your feelings for me?" This was too utterly fantastic to believe. Stretch sighed, not in exasperation but in despair.

"Love ain't everything you read or hear about, kid. Love's sometimes a demon possessing you. It eats away at you. You get all preoccupied with this special someone. We found that distracting and sort of, disgusting. Until you opened up our world for us. You brought the sunshine into our lives. After that, we didn't want to hear, see or know you anymore. We were just too terrified, Casper. But after learning you'll be away for four years, we want you to stay and cheer us up like you usually do. We…we…love…you, Casper. "Casper's eyes widened. He had never thought his role in the family was to bring joy into his uncles' icy hearts. He had conquered their hearts after 7 years. He had stirred the flame of eternal family love into a roaring blaze. His friendly ways had somehow managed to elevate himself in their eyes. He was their special little ghost. Stinky caught his attention. "Here, we made this for you." He handed Casper a gift-wrapped parcel. For once, Casper wasn't suspicious or scared about what's in it. They had gained his trust. He peeled the wrapping off and opened the box.

Inside was a medallion. Engraved on it were the inscriptions:

_To our Ray of Sunshine,_

_Love, so light, so bright,_

_We think of you_

Casper found it impossible to hold back tears as of this moment. His uncles crowded around him and he hugged them tightly while the tears flowed. He sobbed whole-heartedly into their translucent chests. "I love you all. I never thought you'd mind me going away." Stretch was afraid Casper might start thinking of running away. But now they could reassure him. "If we didn't care would we call you down here, give you this fancy piece of bling or allow you a cuppa?" Casper noticed a wine bottle containing tequila on the table in front of him. A wine glass was filled to the brim with it. Casper wiped the tears away and picked the wine glass up. "A toast to our pride and joy!!" Stinky shouted before they gulped down their tequila. Casper sighed at this before snuggling up with his uncles on the settee. He was finally known more than a servant. He was their pride. Their joy. Their hopes and dreams.

He was special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know it's too short but I typed this at 2.00a.m. in the morning.


End file.
